Young Justice Drabbles
by IWriteFanfictionBecauseOfEggs
Summary: Just a few drabbles. Mainly Spitefire, Chalant, and supermartain. But others too. Sorry I do suck at summaries. Rated T because I'm paranoid
1. Why him?- Spitfire

**I know two accounts. How many stories do I even have? It'll be hard to keep updating on each account. But I'll find a way to do it!**

 **Pairing: Wally/ Artemis**

 **Summary: Because she loves him anyways. Why did he have to go?**

 **Word count: 787**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

 _ **Author's P.O.V.**_

Artemis took a shaky breath and looked up at the memorials one in particular. Wally. She clenched her fists. Why him? Why so soon? What she hated more was that Bart just thought he could replace him. Yeah he was faster but he's not Wally. He's not the freckled faced ginger idiot that she grew to love. Without him she feels...different. She visits her mother more often. She looks at Jade and Roy with envy. She still goes as taken. So many tell her to move on, that he's gone and she's just in denial. But she's not. He's out there. The only thing she can think of is the speed force that Barry will never shut up about.

But what did she see in him? She gets that question a lot. He never took her on fancy dates like Dick did with Zatanna. He never was good with manners like Kaldur with Raquel. He never had to reassure her that she was beautiful and he'll always be there for her like with Conner and M'gann. The thing is

 _he never had to_.

He never had a way with words. He just did it. He comforted her when she was at her worst. He hugged her when she thought of herself as ugly. He kissed her when she was jealous.

He never got her gifts all the time like she did with him but it was okay. He always forgot Valentine's day but it was okay.

 _Because she loves him anyways_

He was his own person. He never wanted to be someone else. He always wanted to make someone happy, and he never failed. He even got her a dog when she wanted one the most just to make her happy.

He goes out to get her tampons even if it means embarrassing himself in the middle of the store. He would speed across the world just to get her something. Just to make her happy.

When he was...gone. She packed everything of his and put it in the basement. She couldn't even look at anythings of his without breaking down into tears. She skipped so many classes and would just sit on the couch next to the dog crying.

Why couldn't it have been someone-anyone else?

No one (Especially Conner) liked La'goon boy anymore. After he and M'gann split he just became a jackass. Bart? He would come back in a few decades anyways.

Artemis' knees buckled and she fell down in front of his memorial. Everyone was watching now. But she didn't care. Tears were streaming down her face as her hands hit the ground and her head went down.

Was this what it felt like for Dick when Jason died? Or for Kaldur for when Tula died? God all she wanted was his arms around her once again. To feel his lips on hers. His hands pulling a stray strand of hair behind her ear.

 _He wanted you to know that he loved you._

They even put a statue of him in Central City next to Flash. He was smiling. Why did it hurt her to see it so much? She used to hate him they used to get in fights all the time. Never stopped arguing. It was just that one kiss. That one kiss on New Years, that changed everything.

There's one question she asks herself everyday.

 _Why hasn't he come back?_

Sure it's only been a week but surely he should be trying. Why would he though? Because it would make her happy. And he would do anything just to see a smile on her face. Whether it was one that just showed she was about to kill him or of just pure joy.

She felt a hand on her shoulder. She couldn't dare to face anyone. She looked so weak. She was always known as the _badass_ one. She could feel them behind her. Bart (Oh god she wanted to strangle that boy) always told her that he will come back. But she knew he was lying. He didn't believe it. But she did.

He _will_ come back.

 **So...yeah. Short I know but it just came up. Tell me did you like it? No? Yes? Please R &R!**


	2. Remember When?-Chalant

**Haven't been on here for awhile! I'm trying to get back into the feel of writing I got one of the flashback ideas from Forrest Gump but changed it up a lot.**

 **Pairing: Chalant**

 **Word Count: 3,318**

 **Summary: Remember when...**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing except most of the flashback ideas**

 _ **Authors P.O.V.**_

Dick sighed and wrapped an arm around his wife. Wife...Still weird for him to say. It was their honeymoon. They went to Hawaii and were currently looking off the balcony of their hotel and watching the ocean. She put a head on his shoulder and smiled. The view was amazing, she swore that she saw some whales in the distance. Zatanna took her head off his shoulder and looked at him, he turned his head and smiled at seeing her face.

"I love you." she muttered kissing his cheek. "I love you more." He stated confidently kissing her on the lips. The 'argument' went on for a few minutes and ended in the two laughing.

"Hey Zee, remember when-"

* * *

It was their one year anniversary. He still went by Robin and she was still on the team. They had got home from the date they went on and Zatanna went to the shower while Dick waited in her room. Their relationship has progressed a lot over the year. She even knew his identity. Which Bruce wasn't so happy about but he didn't regret a thing.

The shower was quick and she walked back into her room with a bra and panties. Dick could feel the blush creeping up on his cheeks as she bend down to her drawer to take out sweatpants. She slowly put them on as if it was to tease him, same with the baggy shirt she wore. Zatanna sat down on the bed next to him smiling as she saw the blush on his face. Her expression changed as something crossed her mind.

"I know this is a weird question but...have you ever had a dream?"

He looked at her with an eyebrow up. "Dream?" She breathed out a laugh and looked down. "I know it's a stupid question." she looked at him and he motioned his hands to make her go on.

"I've always wanted to be, heh, a magician, I mean I am a magician but I mean like perform shows and stuff...My dad used to do it. And I could be doing it now if it weren't for this stage fright."

Dick nodded as if he related to it. "There's nothing you should be scared about. If anything, I should be the one that's scared. You performing shows in front of a bunch of people. Imagine how many guys will hit on you." she chuckled and playfully pushed him. "That will never happen." she was always so insecure. And because of that Dick would complement her any time he could.

"Have you though?" He smiled and nodded.

"Getting married to a beautiful raven haired women. Who performs magic shows and gets hit on by a bunch of guys. But she never goes out with them because she loves me to much." Zatanna laughed and dug her face into the crook of his neck. "God Dick. What did I do to deserve you?"

* * *

"Still wondering that actually." Zatanna said brushing her lips against his neck. She looked down off the balcony and saw a group of teens at the hotels pool "What are they doing out so late?" she asked putting an arm around his neck.

"HAHA DUDE YOUR STOMACH IS SO PURPLE!" Why were boys always so loud? A memory then flashed through her head as another one of them hit the water. She stifled a laugh and put her forehead on Dicks shoulder.

"What did I get a..?" He began looking down at his pants. He sighed in relief. Zatanna shook her head

"Remember when-"

* * *

.Challenge.

Wally's stupidest idea yet. Conner and Kaldur weren't taking part in it. One, it would be unfair **(1)** , and two, they didn't want to. Meanwhile Wally came up with the idea and Robin could never turn down _another_ chance to beat his best friend.

"3,2-"

"What are you guys up to now?" Raquel asked in a bikini the others girls behind her also with bikini's. "Belly Flop Challenge." Wally answered simply. Artemis shook her head irritably. "You date this guy." Zatanna reminded her. "And you date the one agreeing to it." Zatanna eyes Robin who simply shrugged.

"I'm in!" M'gann stated raising her hand. She knew what a belly flop was. She always thought it looked fun because in the videos everyone is laughing. Raquel shrugged. "Nothing else to do."

"Seriously?" Artemis asked she looked down with a sigh and walked up to the two. "Please Zee?" she could see the puppy dog eyes behind his sunglasses. "I've put up with you for two years I can put up with you now!" she stated crossing her arms and turning her head. Robin hasn't moved, she slowly and guiltily turned her head.

"If I get hurt it's on you."

Robin cheered and walked to the rest of the group. He began with the rules.

"Okay, basically how many belly flops you can do in a row without complaining. No powers if you use any then you are taken out and have to deal with a lecture from Kaldur about cheating."

Everyone nodded but then the girls went into a circled and whispered something. Raquel stepped forward. "Can girls do uh...back flops? because...you know." Wally raised an eyebrow and Robin whispered in his ear. "ohhhh Yeah sure."

First up was M'gann. She was excited. The martian turned around and spread out her arms falling back. She swam to the top of the pool and quickly climbed out arching her back. "THAT IS NOT LIKE THE YOUTUBE VIDEOS OWWW!"

"M'gann is out!"

A few awe's were passed around. They really wished that she didn't go out so fast. She just wasn't prepared. With a heavy sigh Raquel walked up to the pools edge. Unlike M'gann's her arms were strait down. She quickly fell down and swam to the top. She repeated this two more times before giving in. Apparently you cant complain underwater either.

Wally was next. He basically jumped off. He went on for what felt like hours. Until Robin remembered something. "Your a speedster! You automatically recover faster then normal people! Get out of here cheater!" He yelled dramatically flailing his arms. Now for the lecture.

Artemis went to the end of the pool with pride. She only had to beat three. And she did. Barley. She gave in by cursing in every language she knew. Wally just smirked and said 'That's my girl.' while Kaldur was sill lecturing him.

"We don't have much time just go at the same time." Conner said looking at the clock. Zatanna and Robin nodded. Robin tried to touch his stomach and feel it but flinched. Almost complaining but restrained himself. Zatanna on the other hand has actually done this before. It wasn't a good memory, it was with her old friends at her Catholic School.

Robin took a deep breath. He's already one. But so has Zatanna. They both have yet to give in.

The two took a sharp breath and muttered ow at the same time. '"TIE?! NO THERE CANT BE A TIE!" Wally screamed.

"TIE!?" Both Zatanna and Robin yelled looking at each other. "YOU WILL GIVE ME THAT POINT OR ILL BRING BRANDON IN HERE!"

"WHO'S BRANDON?"

"HE'S A GUY THAT HAS A CRUSH ON ME!"

"OH-OH NO HE DOESNT!"

* * *

Dick laughed at the memory. "Brandon did not enjoy what I did to him." he said which earned a punch from Zatanna. "We were friends!" Dicks head flew back he laughed yet again. There were so many painful memories. But with Zatanna all he could remember were the good memories.

"I SWEAR I'M NOT!" Dick looked down to see what looked like a young couple fighting. There goes the good memories. "Hey Zee?"

"Remember when-"

* * *

"You sure he's not?" Zatanna asked Wally. The speedster shook his head. "He would never. If he did he would tell me. And probably get to guilty and end up telling you."

Zatanna nodded with a worried expression. She sat on the couch with a sigh. Robin hasn't been at the cave lately. And by the look on Wally's face she can tell he knows. For some reason the idea of his cheating on her crossed her mind and never left. She needed closure. She needed her boyfriends arms around her body and him to whisper to her that everything's okay. That he will never leave.

Zatanna turned her head to the announcement of Robin. She then turned back to the TV. She forgot. "Hey J-Robin." she gave the new robin a fake smile. "Hey it's fine. Wally knows who I am and you do too. No one else is here."

She knew where this was headed and she didn't want to deal with it. "Where's Dick?" Jason's eyes widened and he looked down. God. He knew too?! She stood up and called Nightwing. Not caring for Jason's pleads.

"Hey Zee." he was tired as if he just woke up. "No! These are being thrown away. We can't have anyone finding out." She growled and hung up. She squeezed her phone her knuckles turning white. She stomped out of the cave and quickly went to their apartment. Dick was there with...Roy?"Zee! You can't be here!" He stepped in front of the door frame blocking her view. "Why not? If I see another women in there I swear to god Richard..."

"Another women? What?" he let his guard down. She wasn't going to believe him. She walked into their apartment and saw Roy, long hair he didn't look like the Roy she did know. He had something in his hand was that a- was he doing...drugs?

She quickly shut the door and gasped. "Roy... is this about the clone?" Dick walked beside his friend and shook his head. "He was doing this before he found out." Roy was shaking with bloodshot eye's.

"None of the members in the league know, and were planning on keeping it like that." He gave her pleading eyes. She closed her own and pinched the bridge of her own. She wanted this to be a dream. For this all to just be to normal. Where Dick would take her to dates once a week, not worrying about his friends problems. But she needed to forget about that. She needed to focus on Roy, this isn't like a month ago were Wally was having problems with a cheeseburger so he called off the date. This was a serious problem that could take years to accomplish.

"Rehab?"

Dick took the syringe out of Roy's hand and shook his head. "Tried. He escaped before they even started the session." The acrobat slammed his hands against the counter and growled. Zatanna rushed over to him and put her hand over his. "Calm down. We'll get through this...together

* * *

She smiled at the end. She felt like an idiot thinking he was cheating on her. She didn't want to think of any bad memories. Then all these memories of them with the team came through her mind and she smiled remembering the old team when it first started. When Conner and M'gann's relationship was perfect, when Wally and Artemis first started dating and were awkward, when her and Dick began dating.

"Remember when-"

* * *

She couldn't think strait. She knew his identity! No more secrets she kept telling herself. But those were one of the things she loved about him. Of course she wouldn't tell him that, we don't want to many secrets now do we?

M'gann suggested a 'Team Game Night' after watching a T.V. show. She was trying to get with Earth customs last week she began pulling pranks. Her first target was the 'innocent' Robin. Who easily dodged the pie and then later that night got her back. He decided to edit a video so it looked like M'gann was kissing a random boy at school. He then showed it to Conner and well we can all picture what happened next.

It was couple's v couple's. Granted Raquel and Kaldur weren't a couple (No matter how many hints Raquel gives the clueless man) but were still on a team. "I think we should do Twister." Artemis suggested. Wally's eyes went wide. You cant beat Dick at Twister. He can twist any part of his body in basically every direction. "Pick one of your teammates to do it and the other will read it off to their teammate." she explained.

Dick was quickly picked, then M'gann was picked followed by Artemis and Raquel. The rest of the boys just weren't flexible. Granted Zatanna was a little angry it was a small mat and a big group and her boyfriend was surrounded by girls.

"Left hand on red." Wally stated Artemis got into a comfortable position and did so. "Right foot on blue." Conner stated M'gann stepped over Artemis and put her bare foot on the circle. "Left hand on yellow." Zatanna said Robin he went in between Artemis and M'gann and put his left hand on the yellow he picked himself up doing a one handed hand stand for a short period of time sticking his tongue out before carefully putting himself down.

"Right foot on the green please." Kaldur more or less asked. Raquel awkwardly nodded and did so. She was behind Artemis and Robin and almost next to M'gann.  
The rest of the game went on. The first to fall was Artemis. Wally laughed at her after she had her head on red for five minutes strait and it was super red. She got up and smacked him not caring that they lost. The next one to go down was M'gann. She tried to stretch over Raquel to get to the yellow but fell to the ground.

It was then just Raquel against Robin. "Left hand on red." Kaldur said. Raquel nodded the color was right next to her other hand. She was in super comfortable position. Zatanna grabbed the spinner from the Atlantian and spun it she hesitated to tell the Boy Wonder. "Right foot on blue." Raquel smirked. The only blue he could reach only someone who trained in gymnastics for years could be comfortable with.

Robin easily picked up his right leg and put his foot to the blue. Everyone except Wally looked surprised. "I said not to go against him in this." He said shaking his head. Raquel looked calm once again. She can still win. "Head on blue." Raquel gave a sigh of defeat. The closest blue was three circles away. Nonetheless she tried. Stretching her leg far behind her. She began bending her arms put her legs gave out and she collapsed to the ground.

"I THINK I PULLED A HAMSTRING!" Kaldur being the kind man he is rushed to her side. Meanwhile Zatanna ran to Robin and knocked him down. They both threw their heads back laughing until she brought him in for a kiss.

"Never doubted you." he breathed out a laugh. "I don't know you looked pretty worried the last few..." she put her index finger over his lips "Shh." she quietly stated. The two laughed once again before kissing once again.

* * *

"Wait did Raquel pull a hamstring or was she exaggerating?" Dick asked, now rubbing her back. "Just exaggeration. If she did Kaldur would've been way more worried." Dick laughed as he kissed her neck.

"Remember when-"

* * *

God she didn't know what to get him. She asked Wally, Artemis, even Bruce. What do you get for a guy that has everything!? It was Valentine's Day. She has been avoiding him all day. The team were taking a Road Trip to where? Only M'gann and Conner knew. "Let's stop here I need to pee...and I'm hungry!" Wally pleaded. M'gann being the nice little girl she is, pulled into the gas station that was in the middle of no where.

"Thanks Meg!" Wally jumped out of the car. "Hey I need to go too!" Robin called jumping out of the vehicle running after the red head followed by the rest. "Fine I'll be manly and go pee in a bush." Robin crossed his arms and walked out of the store going behind it. He looked around and ran toward a bush.

"WOOOOOAAAAHHH!"

Zatanna looked outside the window. "Was that Robin?" Raquel looked at her with a raised eyebrow. "Come on." Zatanna grabbed Raquel by the arm and followed the sound. The two looked around. It was empty. No one and nothing was seen for miles. And that's what worried Zatanna. "Come out Robin I know this is just one of your pranks.

 _"Down here! Down here!"_

Her head swung around cracking her neck to the muffled sound. "Did you head that?" Raquel asked reaching to press a button on her belt. Zatanna stopped her new found friend. "That's Robin." she whispered running down the field.

 _"Help! Help!"_

She turned and then ran strait again stopping herself before she tripped over a rock and looked down. "Robin? Rocky! Come here I found him!" He fell into a hole. Granted it was deep and Wally persuaded him to put his utility belt in his bag. Not his jacket or somehow fit it in his pocket.

"Gnirb Nibor Pu Ot Em!" she enchanted the boy floated up to her and they hugged. The rest of the team ran up to them. "We were so worried!" Artemis hugged her best friend.

"Zatanna stay here."

"Oh I think I need to do something actually..." she nervously said turning away Robin rabbed her shoulder and she tensed putting her arms up her hands in fists. She sighed knowing there was no way out of this.

"I got this for you." he nervously laughed showing her a necklace. She gasped and engulfed it in her hands. "It's beautiful Robin..." Her smile faded and she looked down guiltily. "Uh if you don't like it I can get you another one." he said putting his hand to the back of his neck.

"No, no. It's perfect Robin it really is. Just, god, I didn't know what to get you. I don't have anything for you..." a smirk came up on Robin's lips. He brought her into a hug.

"Oh Zee. You already got me the best present." he began. She looked at him with a confused face. "You. You just being here with me. That the only gift I need."

 **(REFERENCE TO HTTYD RTTE SEASON 5! Sorry I'll move on now)**

The couple kissed earning a 'ew' from Wally and an 'awe' from M'gann.

* * *

Zatanna happily sighed her head laying comfortably on his shoulder. She looked at her hand to see a beautiful ring shining in the moonlight.

Yeah she made the right choice.

 **That took me like 3 days to write. A LOT OF WORDS. It would've normally taken me one all-nighter but you know that one think school? Yeah it's pretty annoying gets in the way with me writing.**

 **Hope you liked it! Please write your thoughts in the Reviews!**


End file.
